mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Snips/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Snips and Snails rush past Twilight Sparkle and Spike, eager to see the new unicorn pony's performance in the town square. Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|Snails: "Why, haven't you heard? There's a new unicorn in town!" Snips talks to Spike S1E06.png|Snips: "Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Twilight sad S1E06.png|Snips talking to Spike, along with Snails. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|The audience beholds Trixie and her flamboyant manners. Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|When Trixie recounts how she saved the town of Hoofington from an Ursa Major, Snips and Snails are convinced that Trixie is "the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn" in Ponyville or even Equestria. Trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Later, Snips and Snails are outside Trixie's wagon. "Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it." Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png|The pair request a story about how she vanquished the Ursa Major, but she tells them to go away until morning. Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|"Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie." Snips Smiling S01E06.png|"Anything you say. We are at your beck and call." Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Spike confronts them about Trixie's false claims. Snips Stare S01E06.png|Snips gets the idea that they should bring an Ursa Major into town so Trixie can prove her worth. Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png|That night, the two head into the Everfree forest. Snails' horn glows S01E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png|Snails uses magic to make a light, waking up the bear. Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png|They run back to town, screaming "Trixie!" Snips Running S01E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Trixie, Snips, and Snails are cornered by the bear. Snips implores, "Great and Powerful Trixie, you've got to vanquish the Ursa." Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|"Uh, okay. Stand back." Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|She uses magic to tie a rope around the bear and says, "Heh. Piece of cake." But, the camera zooms out to show that the rope is only tied around two of the bear's fingers and the bear snaps the rope. Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png|"Aw, come on, Trixie." "Stop goofin' around and vanquish it, eh?" Snips derping S1E6.png|Trixie then conjures an insignificant thunder cloud. Snips asks, "Yeah, pfft, come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier?" Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png|Snips and Snails proudly tell Twilight that they brought the bear into town, knowing that Trixie would vanquish it. Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png|Trixie admits, "I can't." The two cry, "What?!" Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|"I can't; I never have." Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Twilight takes care of the Ursa Minor and wonders how to punish Snips and Snails for causing all that trouble. Even Derpy is mad. Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Twilight gives Snips, Snails, and Spike mustaches at the end of the episode. The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Snips and Snails are a team in the Talent Show. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|All the participating teams onstage. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails with their class entering Canterlot gardens Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E1.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails laughing at the CMC Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png Discord about to break loose S2E1.png The Cutie Pox S2E06 Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png S2E06 Snips grinning.png|Snips looking cute. S2E06 Snips blushing.png|Snips blushing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Snails & Snips Plates S2E6.png|Snips and Snails always carry spinning plates S2E06 Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning.png Crowd of people watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png Snails Talking S2E8.png Snips Objects S2E8.png|"Objection!" Says ace attorney Phoenix Snips. Snips 'is played out' S2E08.png|"I think the word 'awesome' is played out! Rainbow Dash deserves better!" Snips 'the most stupendous pony' S2E08.png|"I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony!" Snips 'Astonishing!' S2E08.png|"Astonishing! Snips 'Astounding!' S2E08.png|"Astounding!" Scootaloo 'Bedazzling' S2E08.png Scootaloo sounds good S2E8.png|Hey that sounds good. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Rainbow Dash giggling S2E8.png Scootaloo, Snips and Snails sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E08.png Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png|"Something special." Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png|You know she's falling right? Ponyville Confidential Featherweight cutie mark S2E23.png|Admiring the newest cutie mark. Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png|Their flanks are stuck together with gum. Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png|This embarrassing situation does not go unnoticed by "Gabby Gums". Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png|"Snips and Snails in bubblegum veils! And that's when the biggest jokester in school really stuck his hoof in it - literally!" Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png|They distribute that edition of the paper to students. Snips exclaims, "Our mothers always told us we'd end up in the papers someday." Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png|Snails proudly says, "... look! We finally got the gum out!" Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|Scootaloo casts a glum look on Snips and Snails as the Cutie Mark Crusaders realize that they ran out of school-related gossip. Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png|They try to glue themselves together again to get attention. Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|Aww! Look at their faces! Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png|Rarity starts reading a copy of the paper without Sweetie Belle's permission, and finds it hilarious. Season 3 Magic Duel Snips "Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!" S3E5.png Snails laughing S3E05.png Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png Snails 'Good spell' S3E05.png Snips and Snails being zapped S3E05.png Snips 'Uh, hey! W-What happened' S3E05.png Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png Snails running around with Snips on top S3E4.png Snips and Snails bowing down to Trixie S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated S3E05.png Baby Snips and old Snails S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated by Twilight S3E05.png|Snips gets turned into a baby, by Trixie. Snips and Snails pulling a carriage S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels.png Trixie "And Trixie intends to punish them!" S3E5.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png|Maybe Snips knows that Trixie isn't lying. Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snails 'I'm telling ya, Snips' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels2.png Snails 'Gah, why is she so mean to us' S3E05.png Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png|Twilight's here to save you for your idiocy Snips. Category:Character gallery pages